


Blueberry sandwich

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boob sex, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Kurt are spending some time together, and Logan has a nice idea...





	Blueberry sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneclaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneclaws/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: sensitivity! This is a gift for Boneclaws, who's a great friend and gives me a lot of awesome ideas! :D

They had just come back from the umpteenth mission. They were tired; it had been so long since the last time they had time to stay together they decided to take advantage of it.

Logan and Kurt immediately run into their room, kissing even before the door was locked behind them.

They were still wearing their costumes, but it wasn’t a problem: they removed each other’s, caressing and groping anything they could.

Wolverine lifted his lover as if he weighed nothing, backing towards the bed and letting himself fall onto it with Nightcrawler on top of him.

They kept kissing and rubbing against each other to get excited, touching any centimetre of skin they could reach.

They gasped and panted when their lips parted, grinning and looking into each other’s eyes.

-Wanna try somethin’ different?- Logan asked mischievously.

-What do you have in mind?- Kurt replied with the same tone.

-Ever had a boob job?-

-You don’t have boobs, mein Lieber.- he chuckled.

-I do!-

Wolverine grabbed his lover’s hands and placed them on his pecs.

-See?-

They chuckled and Kurt took advantage of the position to grope them.

-But what about you? Will it be enough for you?- the latter asked.

-I’ll make do.- Logan answered jokingly, moving his hand in an obscene gesture.

They chuckled again.

-Oh well, if you insist…-

They kissed again, then Nightcrawler straddled his lover’s chest; he positioned himself on him, putting his member in between Wolverine’s pecs.

The latter pushed them together from the side, trapping a good part of Kurt’s dick.

-I’m lovin’ this sight!- he commented, licking his lips.

-What a perv.- the German mocked him.

-Yeah, no shit!-

They laughed.

Kurt started to move his hips gently, sighing in pleasure at the unusual sensation he was feeling.

Logan sighed too.

-Gotta love my heightened senses, this feels good!- he joked.

-Oh, really?- Nightcrawler replied mischievously.

He moved slowly, purposefully teasing his lover. He placed his hands on the Canadian’s chest, massaging his already half-hard nipples.

Wolverine hummed in pleasure, instinctively spreading his legs. Every time the tip of Kurt’s dick was close to his face he licked or bit his lips, as if he was uncertain whether to go on with that or stop everything and suck.

The German grinned in amusement at that sight, picking up speed and using his tail to caress the other’s thighs.

Logan jerked his hips towards it.

-Fuck, Elf, you’re such a tease!- he complained jokingly.

He _loved_ being teased, they both knew that very well. In fact Kurt chuckled.

-Isn’t it a good thing? Otherwise you’ll come too soon.-

They both sighed and moaned as Nightcrawler gradually increased his pace, his hands groping Logan’s chest and his tail lightly touching his hard dick.

The Canadian’s moans grew louder quickly, his hips moving towards that teasing tail, his nails digging into his pecs. His pupils were dilated in arousal, his body getting even more sensitive because of the attention.

He tried to let go of his chest to masturbate, but Kurt was ready for that move and grabbed his hands to keep them in place.

Logan began to whine in protest, his hips moving so much that Nightcrawler feared he would be thrown off.

The German decided to give him more, teasing his lover’s hole with the tip of his tail.

-Fuck! Kurt!- Wolverine begged.

His moans became obscenely loud when his lover granted his request, penetrating him with his tail.

Kurt’s excitement was growing too, eroding his self-control little by little until he was thrusting fast and hard between Logan’s pecs, his tail moving accordingly into the other.

The Canadian shivered every time the pointy tip brushed against his sweet spot, his erection so hard it turned painful.

He begged again, louder, needier, but Nightcrawler ignored him.

-It was… your idea!- he reminded him, panting in effort and pleasure.

They moaned and panted, shivering and twitching, their movements getting more frantic and their voices louder as they approached their climax.

When Kurt reached his orgasm he couldn’t hold himself from spurting onto Logan’s face, painting him white.

A few drops ended up in Wolverine’s mouth, their taste was the final push over the edge: he came with a shout, his semen drawing white spots on his belly and on the German’s lower back.

They stood still for a moment, catching their breaths, then they relaxed and collapsed on each other.

Nightcrawler slid down until his head was at the same height as his lover’s, sleepily kissing his forehead. He chuckled when he noticed it was the only clean part of his face.

Logan licked away the other’s semen from his lips mischievously, grinning in amusement and satisfaction.

-So… you definitely like it, uh?-

-How couldn’t I? You were such an exciting view!-

They kissed, intertwining their legs. Kurt patted the nightstand blindly until he found a tissue, which he used to wipe Wolverine’s face clean. He threw it behind his back before hugging him tight, sighing in satisfaction.

-Wanna try again another time?- Logan mumbled.

-Of course!-

They chuckled and yawned, snuggling against each other before falling asleep.


End file.
